Conventional electronic devices can include feedback components that are configured to generate user feedback so as to improve the overall user experience. However, the feedback generated by such conventional feedback components is in isolation to the environment external to the electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need for enhancing the user's experience by implementing feedback components in electronic devices that are capable of generating tangible feedback that is based on an amount of user contact with the electronic device.